Tabane Shinonono/Relationships
All the relationships of Tabane Shinonono. Family Houki Shinonono Her sister that she calls affectionately "Houki-chan". Even if Houki sometimes dislikes her, Tabane stays a caring and loving sister, even exclusively designing the IS, Akatsubaki for her. Whenever Houki is cranky, Tabane usually encourages her to smile. Tabane even customized a ringtone for Houki's call on her cellphone, with its proper caller ID pink wallpaper, a photo of Houki and a big "ほうきちゃん ♥" ("Houki-chan ♥") on top. It is implied in Volume 7, that in the past, Houki had done something terrible behind Tabane's back, but she forgave her and never blames Houki, but due to her strong sense of responsibility and guilt she is unable to bring herself to face Tabane. Her ringtone is the Kill-Bill theme. Friends Chifuyu Orimura A very close childhood friend. In the light novel, they both met each other in elementary school, and after that were always in the same school and same class. Tabane affectionately calls her "Chi-chan" and always attempts to hug her but is often rebuffed by the latter. Tabane seems to see Chifuyu as her rival and looks forward to having a match with her eventually, regarding her as the final boss. For that sake, she created the Excalibur Incident in order to force her to get out herself. She was even willing to accept Ichika's death as a necessary sacrifice if it would get involved in the future. Her ringtone on her phone is the Godfather theme. Ichika Orimura Chifuyu's younger brother and Houki's childhood friend. Tabane affectionately calls him "Ikkun" (short for "Ichika-kun"). Not much is known of their relationship, though based on the conversation between Chifuyu and Tabane, she may have a hand in getting Ichika to where he currently is. However, even she admits she doesn't understand how he pilots an IS or some of the other strange things that happen with him (such as him coming back to life after he was killed by the Excalibur4). Also the two may seem to get along fairly well. Similarly, both Tabane and Ichika may seem agree on certain factors that are considered mean. Ichika himself is also aware of how Tabane can be annoying, but unlike Houki and Chifuyu who have no or barely any tolerance for it, he doesn't hit her. However, Tabane doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that many of the incidents she had created have endangered his life on more than one occasion. She even suggested Madoka start with Ichika before she went after Chifuyu when she gave Madoka the Kurokishi IS. She wasn't even the slightest bit affect when he was declared dead during the Excalibur mission. Chloe Chronicle Revealed at the end of Volume 7 Epilogue. In that short segment, Tabane called her Ku-chan and asked her to call her "Mama" implying that she had adopted the child. To Ku-Chan, Tabane means a lot to her, as Tabane was the one who saved her from an unknown crisis. She is seen with her in the last episode of Season 2. Others Madoka Orimura On their first meeting, she instantly recognizes Madoka Orimura to the latter's surprise and declares she is willing to make a new IS for her and starts calling her Madocchi. Thus, she requests that she come with her. Tabane started treating Madoka the same way she treats Chifuyu. Category:Relationships